


If You're Gonna Let Me Down

by PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/pseuds/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard
Summary: Post-Hiddleswift goodness. A birthday gift for the baddest chick there is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarlingReigns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingReigns/gifts).



"Take them back, please." Dani nodded at the bouquet in the delivery boy's arms. 

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yep." She confirmed before reaching into her purse where it hung on a hook by the door. Dani pulled out a couple crumpled bills and handed them over to the young man who was visibly perturbed.  
"For your trouble."

He muttered his thanks and left. Dani shut the door and sat back down to finish her lunch. She wouldn't have thought there was a way to angrily slurp soup until now. 

That asshole. Not a word for weeks and she had to find out about his and Taylor's breakup on TMZ. Staying friends was a mutual decision but Tom had been an awfully shitty friend lately. Now he was on the rebound. Well, not with Dani. 

She was just finishing the dishes when her phone rang. It was Tom and in an indulgent moment of passive aggressiveness Dani allowed it to ring four times before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hello. It's-"

"I know. I didn't delete your number even if I probably should have."

He sighed. "Your upset with me."

"Nope! I'm fine, good, 100%." She rolled her eyes.

"I won't make excuses for myself but I AM sorry for ignoring you. It was wrong of me." That was a punch to the chest but Dani steeled herself. 

"You can be sorry all you want. You don't get to send me flowers because you're sad about some blonde trollop." Did that sting? Good.

"That wasn't it at all! You and I thought being friends was best but it's not and I can't do it."

"What are you talking about?" Her grip on her phone was tight she could hear the case creak. 

Tom hesitated but continued. "I'm not heartbroken over her. Im heartbroken over you."

His declaration hung there while Dani gathered her wits. If there was anything she didn't want it was to let Tom back in and regret it. Love demanded giving someone the power to hurt you and so it came down to whether she trusted him or not. 

"Danielle?"

"Yeah?" She fought past the lump in her throat. 

"Let me make everything up to you. Please."

Whether it was a good decision or a damn fool one Dani had already made it. 

"When are you gonna be in town?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was a little chilly to be sitting outside but the cafe did have heat lamps and the added bonus of relative privacy which the crowded dining room was lacking. Dani openly scowled at Tom over her teacup, her cheeks warmed by steam and latent humiliation. She put her drink down and broke their awkward silence. 

"What even happened? I've never seen you do something so out of character."

Tom's eyebrows knit together as he hung his head. "It wasn't quite what it seemed. She and I weren't supposed to be a couple but it got away from me so quickly... I'm ashamed to say I entered into he agreement for selfish reasons and by the time I realized it wasn't worth it I had been thoroughly handled."

Well that was something to consider.  
"So those rumors were true?"  
"Largely, yes."  
"You were a monumental idiot."  
"I was. I wouldn't defend what I did, even if I could."

"I mean, do you have any idea how many people you disappointed? Not just me. And it's not even all because of her. Your fans look up to you and finding out you aren't above that Hollywood bullshit was a gutpunch." Dani pulled a sorely needed cigarette out of her purse. Tom waited until she lit it to respond.

"All I can do from here is to let my actions speak for me."

"And what is it you want to happen between us? You all but said you still loved me and now a couple days later we haven't discussed it."

Several drops of sweat were beading at Tom's temple. He marshalled his nerve and answered. "I hope we can be together again. I hope you'll give me a chance to love you like you deserve."

Dani hid the tears she was blinking back behind her cup as she drained it. When she returned the teacup to its saucer her eyes were still moist but her dignity remained intact. 

"Okay."


End file.
